


Rough Nights, Rougher Mornings

by Make__Shift



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral, PWP, Soldier 76 Immortal Skin, Woman on Top, possessive!Soldier76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make__Shift/pseuds/Make__Shift
Summary: "You shouldn't leave your neck exposed in this cold- you'll catch your death."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough content for 76 in the Immortal skin. I might add more chapters if people are interested. Listen to Expectations by SIR SLY- goes well with the themes. Read, review, repeat.

You had known better than to leave the party yourself. The brisk autumn air made you pull your flimsy jacket closer to yourself in a feeble attempt to stave off your alcohol-induced sweat. The dull throb of the heavy bass still echoed in your head even though the party was blocks behind you. You could feel the burn behind your eyes already. 

It was going to be a rough morning. 

Your friends had been too persuasive in calling you to abandon your studies and venture into the October night. But then again, the fall had always held a special place in your heart- the leaves that crunched underfoot, the cold snap in the air that brought a quiet alertness, despite the five, six? drinks you had. 

You always thought midnight in the fall was bewitching- anything could happen. 

 

The brightness of your phone screen was nearly blinding against the darkness. There were a few messages from your friends that prompted you to check it. You saw that it was nearly 4 am- dear god why had you done this again. You had so much work to finish it wasn't funny- maybe that is what sent you to the party in the first place- escapism. 

Everyone has a vice.

 

Dark eyes watched you on your journey. Practiced, cautious. You couldn't shake off the distinct feeling that you weren't alone. You pulled your jacket closer. The seam of the collar ripped between your fingers and you cursed under your breath. You thumped against the alley wall, fatigue from your tipsy wanderings and annoyance from having just torn your favourite jacket forcing you against the wall. Had you been less self-absorbed in this moment, you would have heard the soft sound of feet hitting the pavement. 

Of course, you were engrossed in pulling a long thread out of your jacket at the moment. You didn't stop tugging at it, in fact, until an imposing figure was caught in the moonlight. 

You balked for a second despite yourself, a small puff of steam escaping your open mouth in the cold. 

"Doing alright there?"

The man in front of you was a sight to behold. If he was in fact, a man. Tall in stature, and powerfully built, your breathing stuttered for a moment as you took him in. The most striking detail was his face- stark white skin with two pitch black eyes that sent lead to your feet and a liquid burn to your center. 

"I- uh- no... it's nothing, I'm just clumsy."

He smirked- and your head hit the wall behind you as arousal washed over you. 

"You shouldn't leave your neck exposed in this cold- " deftly, his fingertips ran against the side of your neck, resting on your pulse point and rubbing small circles there. "you'll catch your death."

The air seemed too thin, your breathing stopping short. The chill you felt where he touched you seemed to be spreading through your body. You clenched your thighs together in a hope to soothe the ache building there. His gravely voice had slid down your spine, and the heat burning your cheeks was no longer just from the alcohol. 

You watched as he raked his eyes down your body, resting on the exposed skin on your thighs. He raised an eyebrow and looked back up at you in question. 

It took you an embarrassing amount of time to answer him, "UH-Halloween- Halloween party. I'm a- well I was supposed to be a succubus."

He simpered- lips pulling enough to reveal his teeth. Another cloud of steam escaped your parted lips as you saw how sharp his canines were. 

What would it be like for him to bite you- press those teeth against your neck- your breasts, your thighs?

His husky voice interrupted your thoughts, "Looks like I'm in a bit of trouble here-"

You gave him a questioning look.

"All alone in a dark alley with a succubus- not the best place to be if you're a man on the town."

"Sounds like the wet dream of most men." you quipped feeling surprisingly bold. 

The echoes of his throaty chuckle reverberated off the alley walls and you smiled uneasily. 

"Well, I'm not most men." He gently took you by your shoulders and turned you both around so he was pressed with his back against the wall, and you were standing in front of him. "And I have the feeling you like being in charge."

The feeling of his hands sliding down your arms and resting on your hips was intoxicating. The look in his eyes with his head tilted back was mesmerizing- the depths within those darker than dark eyes was pulling you in, sending your head spinning and your core aching. 

You ran your hands up his jacket, watching his face as he just smiled down at you, encouraging and maddeningly sexy. You reached for the back of his neck and pulled his mouth down to yours.

You probably shouldn't have done this. 

A low, throaty growl reverberated through his chest. 

You definitely shouldn't have done this. 

Feeling bold, you grabbed his head with both hands and pushed him down to kiss along your neck. You could feel the gentle scrape of his teeth against your neck and you moaned, throwing your head back and grinding your hips against his. You could feel him hard against you, and you felt your inhibitions fading away. His teeth nipped at your neck, harder this time, and you stuttered against him. His low chuckle made your eyes roll back in your head, and he pulled one of your legs up to sit over his hip. The slow grind you started became more erratic, and you felt his tongue sweep over your neck, circling around your pulse, his hot breath and the wetness there driving you mad. You let out a yelp when you felt his teeth sink into your neck, and the sound you made sent a shudder through him. It felt like you were boneless- you had actually started to slump against him. Your knees buckled and he picked you up, wrapping both legs around him. He had turned you both around now so you were pressed up against the wall. You could feel your heartbeat throbbing through your whole body- your neck, your fingertips, your clit. You ground against him still, and he lifted his head from your neck to look at you. His mouth was dark and- wet. It took you a moment to realize what was dripping from his chin and leaking from his mouth. His face was almost indescribable. The heavy lidded- stupefied smile of someone who was high was clear all over his face. 

"-is that blood? My blood? Wha's happening" time felt like it was slowing down. 

He ran his fingers through your hair to comfort you, "No need to worry- I'm not going to drain you- just wanted a taste. It's not every day you get to sample a succubus."

You felt dazed- your breathing was laboured. Not from fear though- every part of you was screaming for release- you wanted to see what else this man could make you feel. 

"So you're a- "

A slight sneer passed over his face- "I don't like to put a name on it. Especially not the V one. Let's just say I have a very strict diet."

You laughed despite yourself, a thin, lilting noise that rose high into the night air. You were feeling a little light headed, but you weren't out of your depth. The darkness in you was longing for its chance to speak.

"Well, besides blood, what else do you have an appetite for?"

He gave you a burning grin, "I was hoping you'd ask that."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The door of your bedroom slammed against the wall behind it, prompting a yelp from you and a snicker from the man holding you. Despite the blood loss and the cold night, you were feeling quite warm, and were more than eager to be rid of your coat and dress. You pushed against his firm chest to send him down onto the mattress, and he laughed at your enthusiasm. You sat over his hips, rolling your own over his a few times. That wiped that grin right off his face- and he groaned low and deep at your actions. You ran your hands up his torso, up to his jacket's zipper. Slowly, you slipped the zipper down- watching his face the whole time. He helped you slide the jacket off of his arms, and you tossed it behind you where it landed with a soft noise. The black thermal shirt he had on underneath hugged his body so well, it was beautiful. The sharp apexes of his muscles were even more pronounced in the black silhouette. He watched your gaze trace over his anatomy, and he grinned, grabbing the hem of the shirt, and ever so slowly sliding it up and over his torso. Your breathing caught in your chest as you saw him shirtless. His skin was glowing under the moonlight- pale and firm under your hands. You pushed him back to lay on the bed. Your tongue flicked over his collar bones and up to his neck. His moan you felt through your lips prompted you to bite down on his neck, and his hand fisted into your hair and held you down as he arched off the bed. You licked over the teeth marks you left behind, and you slowly slid lower down his chest, marvelling at the solid muscles underneath you. 

His chest was so firm that you were unable to resist palming him, running your nails across the broad expanse of his pecs. You smirked against his mouth as your fingers pinched his nipple, and his mouth opened in response. Your tongue met his at this, and you could feel him smile against your mouth. You felt him lift you up and flip you, so you were underneath him once again. The ease at which he was able to flip you over was only adding to the wetness you felt- you were going to have to do something about that. 

Looked like you'd have to take things into your own hands.

Or his. 

You looked up at him as you took one of his hands in yours, marvelling at the size of his hands, and the elegant beauty of his fingers. You slipped one between your lips, sucking on it. Feeling bolder, you took a second into your mouth, wrapping your tongue around them and adding more force to your ministrations. His lips had parted at the honeyed look you gave him- your eyes glazing with lust. He moved his hand away from your mouth, replacing it with his own. He nudged forward with his nose, his lips not quite making contact. You thrust your chin upwards, trying to meet his lips, but he kept moving to keep them just out of your reach. The faint brushes you felt as you continued to search for his mouth were making you give desperate little moans. You were about to say something to him when you felt his finger enter you at the same time his tongue found your lips. You thrust up from the bed into his hand, and you heard the infuriating little chuckle against your mouth. He was clearly pleased with himself- and normally you'd give a snappy comment, but the second finger you'd felt join the first was too distracting. 

The thumb against your clit made you jump slightly from where you were laying, "Please- I- what's your name."

"Jack," he breathed against your neck, "and you?"

"Y/n." came your breathless reply. 

Your hand joined his at your clit, showing him how you liked it. He was nothing if not a quick learner. 

Your kisses became messier as you felt yourself approaching your peak. The hand teasing your nipple was replaced by his hot tongue and your eyes rolled back. Your hips were stuttering against his hand, and you knew you were close. 

"Jack- I'm- " you panted, unable to finish the sentence. 

His response was to move back up to your neck, bite down hard and suckle at your pulse once again, just as he did this, he doubled his pace with his hand, the slightly rough texture of his thumb against your clit driving you over the edge. 

You cried out his name as you came and your walls fluttered around his fingers. 

He lifted his head from your neck, and the look on his face left you transfixed; the blood dripping from his full lips, running down his chin and onto the bed sheets was captivating. You'd always been a sucker for dark eyes- and his were certainly something to behold. His lids were heavy over them, and you shivered at the look of pure desire shone through them. 

You felt your heart rate slowing to a more normal rate, and you sat up, seating yourself right over top of his hard member. Once again your actions wiped the grin off his face, and you gave him a simpering grin of your own. Your fingers made deft work of his pants, and you tossed them onto the floor with the rest of your clothes. You held his face between your hands as you watched him watching your face lower down onto his chest once again, your tongue making swirls of wetness down his torso. The feeling of his rigid muscles twitching under your ministrations was a powerful intoxicant. You spat in your hand, and almost laughed at his slack-jawed expression. You took his firm length into your hand, marvelling at the thickness of it. You ran your thumb over the slit spreading the bead of moisture there over him. Glancing back up at him, you watched as he shuddered, stomach muscles twitching. You leaned over him to your dresser drawer and grabbed a condom, ripping the wrapper with your teeth. 

"I think you're supposed to use your hands for that."

"And you don't use your teeth to rip things open?"

His laugh was cut off into a low growl at the feeling of you rolling it onto his length, giving him a firm squeeze at the bottom. 

You straddled him, taking him in your hand and lining him up. His hands settled on your hips- the chill of his touch sent a chill up your spine once more. 

The way his eyelids fluttered softly as you sank down onto him, ever so slowly, was something you'd remember for a long time. You could feel yourself clenching against him as he bottomed out in you. Your heartbeat was starting to race as you looked down at the inhuman man underneath you. His teeth glinted in the moonlight, and he prompted you on with a shallow thrust of his hips. You ran your hands up his torso, raking your nails as you went. Finding purchase on his chest, you began to ride him, rolling your hips slowly at first. You heard him murmuring something you couldn't understand, but it didn't matter. His honeyed tones were sending your farther, faster. You could feel the wetness between your thighs seep around him, taking away some of the friction but adding more movement. You felt his thumb circling your clit once again, and you felt the air leave your lungs. 

"Right there- Jack- ju-just keep doing that."

He grunted in reply, brow creasing as you dug your nails into his skin. You could feel yourself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge- the angle he had on your clit was maddening. You could feel him pacing his thrusts in time with his hand. He sat up and gripped your hip in an unyielding vice as he helped you meet his hips on every thrust, pushing you deeper onto him, his dick hitting you just right. Your moans had climbed to a higher decibel and the motion of your hips had started to run away from you. You felt his tongue swipe hot against the puncture marks at your neck and you cried out as you fell over the edge. You felt him flip you over so he was on top of you. From this angle, you could fully take in his powerful build, and you watched as his muscles contracted and released in the dim light. He took your hips in both hands and pistoned into you a few times before he let out a strangled groan into your neck as he released. 

 

You barely registered him rolling you off of him onto the bed beside him as he stood up. In the haze of your current state, you ran your fingers across the punctures on your neck. The pain you expected to feel was surprisingly absent. Though it was not going to be easy to hide those. You felt Jack return to the bed, which was followed by a sharp stinging on your neck. 

You winced, "What was-"

"Just cleaning you up- your neck will heal faster this way."

You murmured your thanks before settling your head back down. You couldn't fight the wave of sleepiness that had just overcome you. 

"I'll be seeing you, Y/N."

You gave him a quiet grunt of thanks or at the very least, acknowledgement. Before you drifted off, you happened to glance at your alarm clock and groaned at its display- 5:15.

 

You smiled.  
It was going to be a rough morning.


	2. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions can make for excellent fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be a single chapter BUT I decided to break it up into 2 chunks. Should have the last chapter posted before Halloween! Read, review and repeat! :D

It had been a year since your encounter with Jack- that ill fated evening. The rest of the week you had spent in a fugue state, feeling the aftershocks down to your marrow. As much as you were entranced by the man who had pulled unspeakable sensations from you, you still felt wisps of the power you had felt with him. He had seemed to leave a golden residue on you; your walk felt different, you observed things with a more calculated eye. You felt set apart from the people you saw streaming down the busy streets. With an almost clinical mind you observed them, a private smile threatening to break across your lips at the thought that they would never know what you had done that night; you alone were owner of those sensations. 

Ghosting your fingertips over the small scars on your neck, you felt your lips tug with that same small smile. You took a deep sip from your drink, closing your eyes contentedly as the liquid burned a trail through you, softening the edge you were on. The bar you'd found yourself in was full, though that came as no surprise considering the date. People were festively dressed; skeletons, ghouls, monsters of all sorts filled the bar tonight, and you felt all the more welcome for it. You had spent longer than you'd like to admit deciding on your own costume. Like most of the patrons in the bar, yours left little to the imagination. The corset creaked against your form as you inhaled, and you took pleasure from the way it cinched around you- unyielding against your movements. 

You hoped by the end of the night, hands would replace it, hard and tight against you. 

By now, your glass was dangerously close to being empty. After some skillful gesturing to the frazzled bartender for another drink, you focused your attention back to the real reason you were here tonight. The dim lighting made it less than ideal to scan the crowd, but you had all the time in the world. Despite your self-assured confidence, your nerves had you chewing at the straw in your glass. As you sat the bar, turning back and forth slowly on your stool, your mind was wandering. Here you were, chasing down the devil himself. Anyone else in your position should surely have stayed home, never wanting to run into the line of those disarming red eyes. Yet here you were. Your bond had left a sort of mark in you. A push and pull you had been chasing for months, sometimes the ebb feeling just under the surface of your skin, driving you near mad. You had felt the buzz behind your molars all night and nothing had shaken it. You fought the urge to shudder as a twinge ran through you. Finally feeling the electricity break the fragile surface stole your breath for a moment. With a calculated sweep, you turned to lay eyes on the source of your unease and desires. 

He hadn't seen you yet- that much was obvious. You had no doubt in your mind, no need to take a second glance. Subconsciously you straightened up in your chair, pushing your chest forward, and rolling your shoulders down in a practiced roll. Foolishly, the bartender had thought his striding over towards you had been the prompt to your alluring posture. You smiled at him nonetheless, sliding the fresh glass over towards you. Having fulfilled his task, the man had started to turn away, but the gears in your mind had started churning. His arm was fever-warm under your hand, and he snapped his gaze to meet yours in surprise. 

You motioned for him to lean closer, "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

He eyed you up and down in a less than polite way, "Kind of busy here."

You held his gaze, unperturbed by his curt response, "That man who just walked up to the bar- in the red jacket-" you tilted your head towards your target, "get him a glass of Cabernet- on me."

The man shrugged, eager to get back to the throng of impatient drinkers.

You gripped his arm, not letting him duck away just yet, "Give me a napkin to write on- I want to leave a message."

"Whatever you want- it's your dime." he was trying his very best not to look exasperated. 

With a generous smile, you relinquished your hold on him. The rim of your glass was encrusted in sugar, and your tongue swabbed against it. The explosion of sweet made your mouth water, and you took a generous drink- eyes locked on your mystery man. 

You were going to enjoy this

/////////////////////////////////////////

An imposing figure has no trouble slicing through a crowd, and Jack certainly had one. Unlike most of the patrons, he had no issue finding a spot by the bar, and turned his attention on the overworked bartender. When he finally locked eyes with him, a visible chill slid down the spine of said bartender, and Jack fought the urge to laugh. The man held up a finger, as he was already in the process of making another drink, and Jack sighed, resigned to wait a few moments. There was plenty to take in; the bar was staticky with energy. From the inebriated, indignant patrons at the bar, to those more brazen couples dancing unbridled on the dance floor a litany of pheromones swam through Jack's head. He had been following the lingering scraps of your scent, and had found it strengthened until it had led him here. Closing his eyes, he drew his thoughts in closer, untangling the scents, getting closer and closer to isolating yours. 

"'s from the lady down the bar." the bartender yelled over the din. 

The less than graceful placement of a glass beside him prompted his eyes to open. A rather full glass of red wine was waiting before him. He raised an eyebrow lightly, and the quirk of a smile tugged at his lips. He gave the glass a practiced swirl, admiring the rich, deep red, and the translucent legs it left behind on the glass when he set it down. He gazed down the length of the bar- no one seemed to be watching him. Most were too absorbed in intimate conversations, or impatient looks thrown in the direction of the man behind the bar. 

Jack frowned slightly, and returned his gaze to the glass. The napkin underneath seemed to have something written on it, and he held it up for inspection. 

Find me if you can

His breath came out in a short, sharp exhale and he smirked. So- she was here after all. Briefly he allowed himself to revisit the events of last year's Halloween. The tryst with that charming woman in the alley... she had been so eager to take him home. The way she looked on top of him, under him. He took a sip of the wine and smiled darkly. It wouldn't be long before he found you. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The dance floor was a mass of undulating forms. You weren't ashamed to say that watching some of the strangers dance together had started to fan the embers of your desire. You took your lip between your teeth as you watched Jack from across the way. You had situated yourself fairly densely in the middle of the pack- wanting to make it a bit more of a challenge for him. Though, you knew he was working with more than human senses, you wanted to prolong the chase for as long as you could. The way he moved through the crowd was liquid and dexterous. You felt something akin to jealousy, as you had had to elbow your way through the crowds. You imagined his height and deliciously authoritative stature had some hand in that. 

The thrum of the base resonated in your bones, and you let your head fall back. Long tendrils of pleasure seemed to course down your body as you felt your drinks catch up to you. The line of your body was pulled along by the music, and you felt the world around you focusing in. Strong hands brushed against your arms, and your eyes snapped open, heart racing at the prospect of him finding you. You tried to hide the disappointed look that washed over you as you looked up into a stranger's face.

A very attractive stranger at that. 

You smiled despite yourself, as you leaned in closer to him, dancing in tandem while you waited. The thought of him catching you dancing with another man was sending you thrills. You took his hands under yours, sliding them to grip your soft hips. You could have lost yourself here had you not been waiting for him. The man behind you could have been a dream for you, once. Had you not taken another, much less human man already. 

You grinned, and leaned further into the stranger's warm hold. 

What a shame

///////////////////////////////////////////////

The calculated edge he possessed seemed to be out of his grasp tonight. The swirl of scents whispered to him, pulling his head this way and that. The thought of what he would do when he found you burned at his senses. He shouldn't be having this much trouble. The stiffness in his back eased as he squared his shoulders and set his jaw. The obvious camouflage would be the dance floor- plenty of people to hide behind, and good protection from his senses. 

The look on his face when he found you stole your shuddering breath. You had to hold onto the arms around you for dear life. Your lips had parted, and you felt a guilty smile grace them. The man behind you seemed to notice your sudden change in demeanor, and he followed the line of your gaze to see the cause. Scared stiff would be an adequate description of what you felt behind you. Your smile broadened as you felt the man slipping further away from you as Jack approached. Electricity scattered across your skin and you felt a little lightheaded at the promise Jack's dark gaze held. 

Jack finally cut the tension, "Mind if I cut in?" It wasn't a question

You tore your gaze away from Jack to look up at the other man. His face looked pallid and his eyes were too wide. You stepped forward to take Jack's hand, and felt his familiar pull wash over you. The man struggled to get any semblance of a sentence to fall from his trembling lips. 

The hard chest pressing behind you was oddly comforting, and you let yourself rest there for a moment. Jack had other plans for you however, as he turned you around to face him. You couldn't help but give him a coy simper. He had found you, true. But it was your gambit he was playing, and the thought of him getting worked up hunting you down was too intoxicating to be healthy. 

"So..." you queried, with full intent to leave the loaded word dangling for him. 

"I was beginning to think that lingering scent of yours was just wishful thinking."

You smiled up at him, "What- were you hungry for more?"

He returned your smile, but his brows rose in slight concern. You fought the urge to drop your jaw as you felt his fingers trace over the marks he had left on you. Your eyes searched his face as he continued tracing his fingers up your pulse to the junction of your neck and jaw. You hadn't had the time nor the opportunity to really study his features. In the poor lighting you couldn't really see more than you had before, though it was different seeing his features right in front of you, instead of the hazy recollections of memory. His white hair and red eyes were certainly the most striking features on him. The cruel slash that ran through his lip you had felt, and tasted, more than seen. The scars only added to the attraction, as you found yourself lost in imagining what sort of sordid, dangerous acts had inflicted them upon him. The profile he cut was the definition of authority- disarmingly so. The sharp, almost elegantly pronounced features demanded adoration, while his gaze commanded obedience, promising a wealth of depraved pleasures in return. The intensity of his dark gaze left you feeling boneless, your legs pressed together in an attempt to keep you upright, and to keep the wetness between them from spreading. 

"I will admit, I was hoping you would offer- " he leaned into your neck, and you automatically let your head roll to the side expectantly. His nose bumped against your neck, and your eyebrows jumped up in anticipation. His tongue laved hot against the marks and you tugged him against you, your hands full of his leather jacket. The rise and fall of your breathing had all but stopped as you waited, achingly for him to break the delicate skin. His delay seemed purposeful, as he seemed to take pleasure in the way you all but writhed against him as he slowly dragged his teeth up your neck. Drawing it out, making you ask him for this- despite the fact that it should be he who did the begging.

His name was on your lips, as you felt yourself about to drop into the lightheaded euphoria that came with his drinking. 

Instead, however, you felt his mouth higher by your ear, "How about we go somewhere more private. I'm not much for dinner and a show."

You fought the urge to groan, annoyed that you should have to wait any longer than you had already. But the tug of his hand holding yours, and what you knew would come next, was enough to get your feet moving, though your mind was still staggering. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rough, porous brick slammed against your back, and your breath fell from your lips into the cool air. Jack had pressed into you as soon as the door had shut behind, leaving only the two of you in the alley. Had you been more lucid, you would have found it fitting that your little "reunion" also took place in the quiet abandoned back street.

But right now, your entire world consisted of Jack's hot mouth against your throat, and the noises his drinking pulled from the two of you. He had wasted no time in sinking in deep- your open mouthed satisfaction was matched by the feel of his moan vibrate through your neck. The effects of his voice resonated to your center, and you maneuvered so that he had his leg in between yours. The grip he had on you was tight enough to hold you in place as you started rubbing yourself against the firm muscle of his thigh. With no effort to hide your feelings, your short, panting breaths staccatoed by groans of pleasure echoed in the small alley. The unrestrained, lurid sounds should have had shame burn hot on your face, though you found yourself a little short on blood for that. You could start to see dim, hazy edges frame your vision, and a small chill went through you. As if he had sensed your thoughts, you felt his tongue flat against the wound before he lifted his head slowly to meet your gaze. The man staring back at you would have been breathtaking if he hadn't already done that. Blood-drunk and euphoric; the entirety of both eyes had shifted completely black from his frenzy. His lips were slightly parted, dark and wet with your blood. That ever-present smirk he wore was pulled into a lazy smile that was more devastating than it should have been. 

You were finding it hard to stay upright, even in Jack's grasp- though you had no problem keeping a slow rhythm against his thigh. The timbre of his low laugh sent you arching against him, open mouthed and needy. You could feel his thigh pushing up, enthusiastically meeting your movements. His hands gripped your hips firmly, tugging you towards him unexpectedly. Thrust against his hips, you could feel his cock, hard and just as eager as you. His lips met yours in a hungry kiss that soon devolved into something far less coordinated. His tongue was expertly working you; the occasional brush of his teeth sending shivers down your body. The iron taste of your blood permeated your mouth. Though unusual, you found yourself growing used to it, spurred on by the liquid heat of his mouth, and his sinful moans. 

His hands had found their way under your dress, and he took no hesitation in sliding a finger along you with a smooth glide. Your mouth left his as your head bumped against the wall. Your eyes heavy lidded as you thrust your hips up, trying vainly to push his fingers where you wanted them. He laughed darkly, pulling his hand just far enough away to escape your thrusts. He held your hip firmly, stilling your movements as he once again traced you, circling your clit. Judging by the slack grin on his face, he was teasing you and enjoying it; content to deprive you momentarily of what you so desperately needed. With a grunt of frustration, you took his lips between your teeth and bit hard, moaning into his mouth as you felt his hips stutter briefly. 

Before you had a chance to taste him, his mouth dropped to your ear again, his breath coming in hot and punctuated by his lust. "We should go inside, out of the cold."

"Are you always so concerned about my being out in inclement weather?" you simpered. 

 

He looked down at you, straightening your skirt, "My place?"

Once more, a question in the tone of a command. But you were only too happy to nod enthusiastically, "Lead the way."


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a darkness in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe, cover your snake. 
> 
> In all seriousness, sorry for the delay! Thanks to those who have commented- you guys fuel the writing! 
> 
> Read, review, repeat :D

The sound of the door slamming into the wall barely registered. Beneath the thrumming of your own heart, you only noticed the air-starved breaths ripped from the two of you in the rare moments your lips parted. The weak pulse of your heart was fluttering in your throat at the prospect of what was to come. The electric thrill of the chase had modulated from nerve-wracking agitated zings of excitement to liquid tendrils of desire and the overwhelming, inescapable feeling of having been caught. Caged in by this inhuman man, you let your head tumble back away from his searching mouth, enticing him once again to lay his attentions to the ragged punctures at your neck. Your eyes rolled back at the suction he applied; the small red tendrils he pulled from you tugged deliciously at the molten pool in your center. There was no time where you had been more grateful for someone holding you up. 

Jack was losing himself in your blood, and the look he pinned you with when you urged him to lift his head was halting. The blood framing his mouth was a testament to your bond- he was as much yours as you were ever so clearly his. With a sinuous roll of your hips a half stilted groan fell from his crimson stained lips. Unsteady feet hit the floor for a brief moment before you felt his body frame you snuggly against the wall. His hands gripped your hips squarely and he slid you slowly up the wall. It took you longer than it should have to realize his thigh had come to press against your center. The pressure was quickly increasing, and your breath was coming in pants as he encouraged you to ride him. He couldn't help but smirk as he looked down upon you, writhing on him in an effort to chase your own pleasure. Thankfully he found it entrancing enough to leave you to your own devices for a moment. The friction and constant swath of pressure would have left you contented for the moment, but your lover had other plans in store for you. 

You felt yourself being carried further into the dimly lit apartment, and would have taken the chance to observe his dwelling had he not been kissing you. The warmth of his mouth made things increasingly difficult to focus on anything else around you. It held a drug-like quality and you would be loath to give up. Too distracted by his ministrations, you fell onto his bed with surprise. Jack chuckled at your expense, and you fought the urge to give him a playful slap. With the inherent grace that comes from anything well-practiced, he interrupted your thoughts as he sinuously removed his shirt. Presented with his impossibly pale torso, your lips parted- longing to ride over the planes of his body, sucking and tasting. One hand outstretched, he helped you sit up to meet him. His hand was surprisingly gentle against the back of your head, almost cradling you against his chest as your lips moved against him. A moan reverberated within him, resonating in your bones. You shivered against him and let your teeth scrape against his skin in an effort to draw more noises like that from him. The expanse of his chest was becoming damp under your tongue, and you found yourself being guided up towards the juncture of his collarbones. He had taken you onto his lap, and you could feel the rise and fall of his chest become incredibly pronounced against yours. Though you found no pulse under your tongue, you sucked against him all the same. There was no doubt that he found pleasure in the action as his head tipped back and the pressure of his hands against you increased. Feeling bold you bit down against his powerful neck- and oh, the noise you wrenched from him left you dripping. The look he braced you with was that of lust incarnate. The impossibly deep void of his eyes would surely have turned you to stone if he had not started moving against you. There was something darker that had stolen across his features. Something that you had awoken. Despite yourself, a rather punctuated shudder rolled down your spine. A thrill of pleasure laced with an undercurrent of fear was a powerful pull and you were eager to let him take you under. 

Slower than it felt like it was happening, you felt him push you down to lay on the bed. His eyes pinned you under his inescapable gaze and he took his time removing your stockings. A small yelp was pulled from you as he let a garter strap snap against your ass. Your breathing was becoming unsteady now, the desire burning your nerves and staining your cheeks. You had abandoned your dress as soon as you had passed the threshold, and Jack had now made quick work removing your bra. With a cruel smile, he took your arms above your head. When you finally put all the pieces together you realized you were bound against the headboard. To your delight, the stockings held fast as you pulled against them, and you felt your mouth twist up in a smile. 

"I've wanted to see you tied up since I met you. Didn't count on you enjoying it so much." 

You flushed at his comment, "Lucky you." you quipped, rolling your hips against the friction your underwear was providing. 

With firm hands, he stilled your hips, shaking his head, "Oh no- you're not getting off that easy. Tonight I'm going to take my time with you. I'll have you until you're a shuddering mess, begging for my cum."

The sudden possessiveness that had come over him had sent electricity skittering over your skin. You were already feeling set on edge, more than eager to have his hands on you- in you. More than willing to swallow your pride, you keened your hips towards him, hoping to pull his attention to where you needed it most. 

He shot you a wicked smile, dark eyes dancing in the light. In a show of his strength and speed, he had your ass in his lap faster than you could process. The feel of his hard cock pressing against you was maddening, and you arched your back to press into him more. Jack groaned, a deep reverberation in his chest. His voice did things to you, and you were sure he knew that all too well. The memory of the sounds you had pulled from him before had been more than enough to get you off in your lonely nights before. Now, with the man of your fantasies under you, hot and ready to go, your mouth had fallen open as hot breaths came out in needy pants. He hadn't even touched you and yet you were finding yourself losing focus; the molten churn in your core spreading through the rest of your body. 

Jack had started grinding you against him, eyes closed in the sensation of your weight on him. You could have been content to watch him pleasure himself with you, wondering if this was part of his plan for you tonight. Somehow managing to find some composure, Jack leaned down to meet you, lips overtaking yours in a searing kiss. His tongue was rimming your bottom lip, and your jaw slackened in want. Your mouth dropped completely as you felt his tongue plunge deep into your mouth, while his thumb found your clit. Your back jumped up on the bed, and you could feel him smile against you. He shifted so he had a leg between your legs, and you were more than happy to ride his thigh again. You wondered if he liked seeing the damp path you left on the fabric. You had started to feel a coil inside you starting to tighten. As if he could sense that, he moved away from you, sitting back on his heels. He liked to watch you, you knew that. It was difficult to not feel like a specimen under his gaze. Like prey. But the prospect of him waiting to take you, hard and thorough, made it scintillating. 

You felt him pull your ruined underwear down your thighs, taking his time in exposing you. He tucked them into his pocket with a toothy grin, and you shuddered at the sight of his elongated canines. You would have liked to take in the sight for a little longer, but he quickly ducked his head and lowered himself down to you. Effortlessly he hooked your legs over his shoulders and brought his mouth down to your center. You could feel his lips against your inner thighs, leaving wet kisses around where you wanted his mouth to be. He was purposely skirting around your clit, and it was driving you mad. You squeezed your legs around him in annoyance. In response, he just chuckled against you, causing his nose to brush against you. He flicked his eyes up to meet you as his tongue finally swathed across your clit, and your hips bucked against him. Powerful fingers curled around your hips to hold you down as he began mercifully stroking you. You felt him slide a hand down your leg to join him at your junction. His long fingers were pumping into you in time with his tongue. You felt his nose bump against you occasionally, prompting your hips to stutter. After a particularly loud moan of yours, you felt the vibrations of his laugh against your clit, and you knew you would not last much longer. His fingers were working to spread you, giving his mouth more access to your swollen clit. You came with his name broken on your lips, and the way he looked at you, raising his head from between your shaky thighs, burned you from the inside. 

The sound of his zipper undoing was more arousing than it should have been. You pulled against your restraints, whining softly when you found you couldn't gain an inch from them. You longed to rake your fingers down his solid chest. To trace the angular divot of his hips, and take his cock in your hands. He watched you as he freed himself and you couldn't help but take the corner of your lip between your teeth. Painfully hard, you heard him suck in a breath as he gave himself a few languid strokes. His thumb slid through the precum leaking over the head and gave you a withering smile. You were going to be ruined from regular men after this. Though, to be honest, you had known that from the first night you had spent together. You squirmed against your restraints, near frantic to have him inside you. 

Jack leaned over you and your eyelids fluttered as you waited for him to enter you, to give you what you wanted. Instead, you heard him rummaging through the drawer beside the bed. You could feel his cock resting heavily against your stomach; the wetness seeping from him only made you feel more needy. 

"Leave it-" you stammered, not quite capable of a full sentence. 

Jack gave you a look, "You're sure?"

The liquid heat on your belly was too exquisite, and you felt emboldened, "I want your cum inside me." You pulled against the stockings again, desperate for friction, "I... I want you to fill me."

He didn't need to be told twice. With a possessive growl he moved to kiss you again, taking no hesitation in entering you in one forceful thrust. You felt him bottom out in you, and you cried out in pleasure. His need to dominate you had set him on a blistering pace, and the sound of you hips slapping together filled the space of the room. The sounds of the wetness between your legs was downright lewd, but it only turned you on more. You were pleading for him to cut you loose- to let you use your hands. He was in a domineering mood, and so you were to remain restrained. His thumb worked mercilessly at your clit, pressing circles and quick staccatos against the bundle of nerves. He had started slowing his pace, pushing himself in to the hilt tortuously slow, only to circle his hips, and draw back out just as unhurriedly. Your chest was heaving and it was all you could do to beg him for release. He drew one of your legs from around his waist up high on his back, stretching you further and angling himself in deep to hit that spot deep within you. He increased his pace again, and you cried out as the coil inside you snapped. 

Jack's head dropped to your shoulder- his voice gravely with lust, "You're going to cum again- tight around me as I fill you. Full of my cum until it's seeping out of you."

 

You were only capable of moaning against him. Barely coherent after your second orgasm. He hadn't let up on his pace, and the feel of him inside you so soon gave you no time to come down from your high. The pressure mounting inside you was nearing too much to bear, and you were straining against your ties, desperate to grab hold of him as you were unraveling. Mercifully, you could feel his rhythm faltering, and you knew you both would find release soon. With one last determined wrench against your bonds, the knot slipped free. You moaned against him, finally feeling the hard expanse of his back under your hands. He practically shouted as you raked your nails up his back, and his hips snapped down into you forcefully. You pulled his head down to your neck, and felt him bite down into you as he came. Your free hand had joined him at your clit; that, coupled with the feeling of him filling you with ropes of hot cum sent you tumbling after him. 

He had certainly been right. Eventually you felt him slide out of you, along with the sensation of his fluids seeping out. He ran his hands along your arms before moving to untie you properly. 

"I suppose I'll have to find something stronger for next time." he quipped, still breathing hard. 

You smiled up at him, brow raised, "Next time?"


End file.
